Without A Wish
by SiriusRemus Chick
Summary: AUOOCish. One-shotSequel. Death fic. Krad attacked. Feathers scattered. Dark's vision went blank.... "He... Daisuke... With's gone."


'Without A Wish' by Rebecca Lyn

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. If I did, there'd be an overflow of shounen-ai mush between Daisuke and Satoshi.

Dedication: This is for my nineteen-year-old cat, Nubbin, whom we had to put to sleep today, August 30, 2004, at 10:25 AM.

Warning: DEATH FIC! ... With a kinda happy ending in the sequel? Um...

A/N: There will be a sequel, of course. This was a rather rushed attempt, so it's not my best. So... Enjoy... or something. – Rebecca Lyn

The midnight sky lit up momentarily as a large sphere of white energy collided into a person's leather-clothed chest, throwing him back with a whoosh of air and sizzle of fierce electricity.

"Gah!" Dark sputtered as his back rammed into the side of the museum, denting the wall and scraping through his black attire. His violet eyes narrowed in concentration as he shoved himself off the wall and away from another energy globe, hovering above the attack for a second while With recovered control of his briefly-crippled wings.

The murderous and psychotic smirk on Krad's face seemed a bit more extreme than normal, and sent a trembling hint of unease down Dark's spine.

_=Dark, just get out of there! Forget the Scepter of Justice and leave! It's not worth it!=_ Daisuke's frantic voice cried to him from the back of his mind. _=He's more homicidal than usual, get OUT!=_

Dark didn't quite hear him – his attention was focused solely on Krad and the jeweled rod he gripped tightly in his left hand. He was _not_ going to leave until he got that treasure!

Gritting his teeth together in a snarl, he launched himself at Krad, hands outstretched, With's wings carrying him smoothly across the distance. They – the violet-haired Kaitou and blonde demon – hit head on, engaging in hand-to-hand combat, using whatever means necessary to knock their opponent out.

Neither had ever fought with such brutality and desperation before; they didn't surrender to the other and gave no mercy. Both were wounded greatly, but they didn't bleed – their spirit-like bodies were not capable of such a human thing. Beaten and bruised, they were, out of breath but not ready to give up.

Struck hard across the ribs, Dark was flung away so hard that With lost his grip on the thief, his claws coming loose from their grip on his back. The dark counterpart began to fall, but was caught by two, slender hands around his neck. Dark gave a pained grunt as Krad came close to strangling him. The fury in the golden eyes told him exactly what the demon was about to say.

"You die... NOW!"

Dark felt the energy begin to swell in Krad's palms, which were pressed against the Kaitou's neck, and attempted one last time to escape, but all in vain.

He could vaguely sense Daisuke getting weaker and cease begging him to stop and run. _Should've... listened to him..._ Dark thought as he struggled for a much-needed deep breath that he didn't get.

Darkness started to flood in from the corner of his eyes and agony pierced the skin on his neck. Then –

"KYUUUN!!!"

The next thing Dark knew was that he was now safely on the ground, two magnificent black wings spread in front of him, as if protecting him. Crimson eyes regarded him with affection before leaving his face and averting to the winged demon above them. Krad was sporting a few new scrapes across his face and arms, and looked nothing short of pissed.

Krad attacked.

Feathers scattered.

Dark's vision went blank.

Later... Scarlet eyes fluttered open, met with wide, concerned ones.

"Dai-chan! Daijoubu ka?!" a feminine voice screeched.

Daisuke winced. "Eh. D-daijoubu, 'Kaa-san," he mumbled, propping himself up off his bed on his elbows.

"A... Anou... Where's With?" he asked, after surveying the room and finding no sign of the white rabbit-demon creature.

Emiko's eyes saddened drastically and looked away from the redhead's. "He... We're not sure," she admitted quietly, as if ashamed. "We couldn't find him..."

Daisuke's shoulders tensed. "What...?"

"He... Daisuke... With's gone."


End file.
